


Playing Pretend

by MrsNazarioWrites



Category: Choices (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, Choices - Stories you play, Perfect Match (Visual Novel), Pixelberry - Fandom, Play Choices, PlayChoices
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNazarioWrites/pseuds/MrsNazarioWrites





	Playing Pretend

“Explain it to me again - _why_ do we need to pretend to be married?”

Maya sighed. “Because this is the first time you’re meeting my grandmother and I want her to have a good impression of you.”

“Right, I got that part but what’s wrong with saying that we’re engaged?”

She opened her mouth to reply, then paused, biting her lip nervously. “The thing is that she’s a little more … traditional in her views, and when we last met, I _may_ have let it slip that I’m pregnant.”

Comprehension dawned on his face. “And you don’t want her to know that the pregnancy happened before you were married.”

“You should’ve seen me back there,” She groaned. “It was the soap opera trifecta of ‘uh oh someone’s pregnant!’ She was already looking suspicious when I kept leaving the room to throw up and then on top of that, I hadn’t had any coffee or eaten any papaya when she offered and … I don’t know, it slipped out and then she just assumed we were married.”

Damien winced. “Ouch. Yeah, that’ll do it.”

“I’m so sorry D, I know I should’ve set the record straight. It’s just been hard for her to accept me, given my own family history.” Maya’s eyes were downcast as she spoke. “She’s only started warming up to me after the whole Eros thing and I didn’t want her to have a reason to judge me and _especially _you and I know I should’ve run it by you first-”

“Hey … hey, no worries,” Damien wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, kneading them gently to reassure her. “I get it. And I’m more than happy to play the part. Besides …” His hand moved to her left hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, where her sparkling engagement ring shone under the morning sun. “We’re already halfway there anyway.”

“Well aren’t you sweet!” She giggled as he kissed her sweetly.

“Sooo, anything I should know to keep the story straight? Big or small wedding? A train of bridesmaids?”

“Weeellll, the story I told her was that we had a private ceremony with Nadia present while we were on the run from Eros, in order to stay hidden and keep our families safe. And that the wedding we’re planning now is the real one … the one we want everyone, friends and family alike, to be a part of.” Maya smiled at him endearingly as she finished that last sentence.

“Damn Maya,” He grinned broadly. “Sounds like an epic love story.”

“It does doesn’t it? She was actually kind of impressed.”

“I can imagine.” Damien was chuckling as he stepped back to smooth his dress shirt. “In fact, according to Nadia, she’s on the phone with my mother as we speak.”

“Wait, really?! With your mom?”

“Yeah, Nadia filled her in on the act. And so for the last hour, Mama’s been going on and on with your grandmother about how lucky she is to have such an ‘amazing, wonderful woman’ as her daughter-in-law.”

“Wow . . .” There was a slight glimmer in Maya’s eyes as she took this in. “Oh my god! I have the best mother-in-law ever!” Damien quirked an eyebrow and she shrugged nonchalantly. “What? Might as well get into character now.”

He shook his head at her, chuckling. “All right then. Ready to get this show on the road?”

She nodded enthusiastically and hugged him tightly, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “Ready if you are.”


End file.
